1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-filtering materials and more specifically to a polarized film having a predetermined opacity rating of 5% to 55%. The polarizing film is comprised of a polarity of tinted film layers bonded adhesively whereby the combination of primary tinted film colors can be combined to vary the tint hue of the resultant film with varying degrees of filtering capability ranging from 5% to 55%.
The polarized film has an adhesive layer and a peelably removable protective layer. Once the polarized film has been applied to a transparent medium the adhesive layer will remain in a deteriorating curing state whereby the adhesive element will cure over a predetermined period of time, such as 72 hours becoming permanently bonded to the window.
Each of the light-filtering layers forming the polarized film has a plurality of slotted apertures that are biased from the next engaging light-filtering film apertures whereby degrees of light blocking can be achieved by using a first polarized filter film in conjunction with a second polarized filter film and/or a third polarized filter film. The light-filtering films comprise polarizing light filters manufactured from suitable light absorbing or light blocking material having substantially vertical apertures therein whereby horizontal light rays usually associated with glare are significantly reduced.
The application of the polarizing light-filtering film is applicable to commercial or private use, such as the windows of a motor vehicle, home patio doors, homes, commercial buildings, buses, trains, planes, boats or ships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous methods for blocking glare through transparent elements including the use of polarized lighting elements. While these glare blocking devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a polarized filter film having a plurality of film layers each having a unique aperture orientation and tint hue whereby the combination of film layers will produce a polarized filter film having a predetermined opacity rating from 5% to 55% and a tint hue that can be varied by combining filter films of a varying colors to produce a predetermined tint hue.